


Under the Scarf

by epochryphal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collars, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epochryphal/pseuds/epochryphal





	Under the Scarf

Collars just, calmed you down, y’know? It was – it was being held, cradled, right there where you breathe, where you’re oh so vulnerable, a reassuring pressure and presence on your skin, one that could tip just a degree further into an adrenaline-tinged edge of danger-this-could-be-pushing-it (if you wanted) but also simply rested there in communion and peaceful understanding. No interaction needed, no anxious negotiation of boundaries. Simply fulfilled touch craving, safety, centering. Control both achieved and surrendered. Effortless, permeating warmth.

You, really liked collars.

Wearing one outside the locked door of your room, however, was a definite non-option. Social disaster. Instant incapacitation. Not an acceptable sacrifice, no matter how unsettled and unnerved you might become, how weirdly bemused by breathing, how twitchy-fingered. Didn’t help that you preferred the ones with D-rings, easy to latch to something, feel anchored by. (Feel able to sit still with no fear of drifting away.) Fairly conspicuous, those.

The solution was that fashion miracle: the scarf. It sufficed – tightened more easily even. Left you warm and secured and confident enough to bowl your way through social interactions. It could even nest atop a collar, dual layers of protection and solace with no one the wiser. And if you got a few looks for wearing a scarf indoors, well, everyone knew you were – ah, eccentric. "Just do ‘you,’" a frequent noncommittal comment.

So when your supposed best friend and cuddle partner twirled the scarf from your throat before you could realize what was happening, you didn’t take it too well.

At all.


End file.
